


Procrastination 3

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the Procrastination Series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procrastination 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius tackled him...... - - - - - - - - - -

Sirius tackled him, arms strong with years of Quidditch, pushing Remus' shoulders back onto the bed, burying his mouth onto Remus' soft white neck, nipping the delicate skin there, and grazing his teeth on his collarbone, Instead of the normal impatient, rough sweet tumble he experienced from his love, Remus noticed a slowness, a cessation of time.

Sirius was still, his mouth still on his neck, the breath coming from him in hot deep breaths, seconds seeming minutes, as Sirius, motionless, waited for Remus to react.

"Sirius.." groaned Remus. "What..?"

"Pro-cras-tin-a-tion.." rumbled Sirius, and Remus felt every syllable reverberate through his slender body.

"Ahhhh.. Merlin....define procrastination Sirius," gasped Remus, as his own hands pulled the black tee-shirt from Sirius' torso, and his eager hands swept over the muscled frame, palms treasuring the warm skin, all thoughts of Transfiguration forgotten in his own impatience to have his own flesh pressed against flesh. Sirius always caused this riot of eagerness, and once began, was usually as content as Remus to continue in breathless, hasty and sweaty lovemaking.

This stillness was unbearable, the hot breath on his throat, the weight of Sirius on him, the feel of the iron erection within Sirius' jeans pressing unmistakably against his own thigh. . Remus did something he knew he would regret, not having a vast quantity of robes and vanished both of their clothes.

There was a deep satisfied growl from his collarbone, causing Remus' erection to visibly leap, and Sirius spoke, each word spoken directly into Remus' body, into his nervous system, echoing through every vein and sinew.

"Procrastination," kiss, moves lower, kiss, "Verb," lips trail to a nipple, tongue circles, Remus cries out. "To Postpone..." the tongue is still, and soft fingers drag down Remus' flanks, " to Delay," the mouth moves southwards again, and the divine fingers are on his hips, the mouth at his navel, tongue swirling within it interminably... "Needlessly."

Remus' hands fly to the bedstead, his groin alight, the voice rumbles on.

"Adjourn." Hot breath on the base of his cock, fingers around his buttocks, not squeezing but holding him so gently. "Defer, protract." A tongue crawls up the side of his screaming cock, but Remus is lost now in the molasses of the moment, the back of his head buzzing - hypnotised by the endless span of pleasure.

He glances down at Sirius, who is now looking impishly in his eyes, his red glistening mouth an inch away from the head of Remus' cock, and says....

"Prolong...."


End file.
